


I Am...

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [3]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Language Barrier, One Shot Collection, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they know they don't need to speak the same language to get along, they both think it's only fair to at least know the name of the one they're with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am...

Despite the language barrier, everything seemed to be going fine. That was, until it got frustrating to never know the name of the person you were with.

The gestures were one thing, as it conveyed actions where words weren’t needed, but neither of them still knew the other’s name. It seemed like they were cheating each other out of something and it wasn’t fair to the other. 

Their names.  
So one day, Kushina took the initiative to gesture to herself and try to sound out her name, but the young man had merely stared at her in confusion. Her temper rose and she’d felt like storming off, but it would have been incredibly immature and she was better than that, so she hadn’t. But that didn’t mean her frustration had quailed, and while neither of them noticed it, they both began to spend more and more time apart.

Jack had noticed the time they both spent apart, but what he really missed was that smile, which seemed to have been replaced by a constant scowl like the Redhead was angry at him for something. He _had_ tried to make sense of what she’d been trying to tell him, but he couldn’t figure out what she was saying. 

He wanted to let her temper cool, but even angry at each other they couldn’t stay away from the other; it wasn’t like a co-dependence thing, it was more like a loneliness thing. He could still see it in his mind the Redhead sitting on the mountain and her face devoid of any emotion like she was a statue. 

But he did think that even if they might not be able to communicate through words, then he could at least tell her his name so she had a name to call him than whatever she must have been calling him in her head, just like he was with the Redhead nickname. 

When he was done with playing and laughing with the kids of the nearby town, he found the Redhead sitting on a log in the forest, eerily reminding him of their reunion. Or was it first meeting since she didn’t know he had seen her previously? 

“Hey!” he called because he honestly didn’t know what else to call her.

The Redhead looked up and Jack smiled at her to show that he wasn’t angry and to try and prevent her from getting angry at _him_. She didn’t glare at him, so it was a good start. He sat down beside her and gestured to himself like he’d seen her do before. “Ja-ck.”

The Redhead narrowed her eyes before tentatively repeating the sounds, though they came out different. “Jo-eck.”

Jack shook his head and leaned in closer. “J…”

“J…”

“...a…”

“…a…”

“…ck…”

“…ck…”

Jack nodded, his expression brightening. “J-a-ck.”

The Redhead’s brow furrowed and she attempted to do the same. “Jo-ack?”

 _‘That was close, very close.’_ Jack thought excitedly. “J-ack.”

“J-a-ck.” The Redhead’s eyes brightened when she saw him nod and repeated the word. “Jock…Jack...” The woman trailed off when Jack nodded at the second one and she grinned at her. “Jack!” 

Jack whooped and threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He pulled back and his face went colder as he realized what he’d done, but the Redhead didn’t look angry, she merely gestured to herself again like she did before and began to sound out syllables of her own name again. Jack had been frustrated the first time because the name sounded too long and   
complicated, but now that the woman took the time to understand his name, he could do the same. 

And this time the lesson wouldn’t end with either of them storming off angry at each other.

_“Ku-shi-na.” _The woman sounded out in her own language.__

__Jack bit his lip momentarily before giving it his own try. “Ku-si-ha?” he asked in confusion and the woman shook her head._ _

___“Ku…”_ _ _

__“…Ku…”_ _

___“...shi…”_ _ _

__“…shi…”_ _

___“…na…”_ _ _

___“Kushina!_ The woman said as her mood got even cheerier._ _

__“Kuhina?” Jack relayed and the Redhead sighed and was starting to let look frustrated, but Jack didn’t let that stop him like it did before when tempers rose._ _

__They were _trying_ anyway._ _

__“ _Ku-shi-na!_ ” The Redhead said forcefully._ _

__Jack narrowed his eyes. “Ku-shi-na?”_ _

__The Redhead grinned at him and nodded. “ _Hai!”__ _

__“I don’t know what you just said right now, but your name is,” Jack gestured to the woman, “Kushina?”_ _

__Kushina nodded and gestured at him in return. “ _And you’re Jack!”__ _

__Both their mutual feelings of accomplishment and joy were let out as they both grabbed a hold of each other and hugged, but unlike the tentative hand holding they did when they traveled, there was nothing shy about this gesture._ _


End file.
